


A G-g-g-ghost?!

by Button_Neck



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: what even is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Button_Neck/pseuds/Button_Neck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm a ghost, you're a ghost hunter AU</p><p>This isn’t exactly how Nico expected his first alone mission since Bianca to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A G-g-g-ghost?!

**Author's Note:**

> someone should stop me from making REALLY lame titles
> 
>  
> 
> I couldn't sleep it was 7am so this happened

This isn’t exactly how Nico expected his first alone mission since Bianca to go.

Normally they dealt with aggressive entities and your good old fashion run of the mill hauntings. The family business.

He did not expect for it, to try and make conversation with him.

It, or rather _he_ , floated in front of Nico, looking at him curiously. He was probably about nineteen or in his early twenty’s at the oldest, wearing sweatpants and a hoodie. His glasses were slightly crooked and the blue hue that surrounded him showed off the scar on his upper lip.

“You know, you’re the first person who hasn’t acted like they couldn’t see me.”

Nico eyed him warily. He didn’t seem violent, though entitles could be unpredictable, no matter how clam they seemed at the time.

“Why are you here?” He asked.

The entity crossed his arms. “Shouldn’t I ask you that? This is _my_ house.”

“Not anymore it’s not. You need to leave.”

“Are you from the bank or something? I thought you were supposed to give a notice before you foreclose on someone. And even worse you’ve got _already_ people moving in while I still live here?”

The TV turned on in the other room and Nico felt static in the air. He reached behind his back for his Ghost Ray— a stupid name that had unfortunately stuck over the years.

 _Live_?

As in still alive?

His earlier remark suddenly made more sense.

“You don’t even know you’re dead, do you?”

“What? Dead…? I don’t—what are you taking about?”

“You’ve been haunting this place for a couple of months now. That’s why they called me in.”

He looked down at his hands. “…Haunting? I’m dead? I’m a ghost?”

“That’s more of an old term, we don’t use it much anymore, but yeah.”

“We? There are more of you? Ghost hunters, I mean.” Nico nodded. He suddenly had a flash of panic. “Does that mean you’re here to kill me? Or however it is you get rid of ghosts. I wasn’t trying to hurt anyone, I swear. I just…”

If it were a few years ago Nico might have blasted him without a second thought. But he had learned from his mistakes since then.

Not all spirits deserved to go into the void just because they hadn’t passed on.

The ghost looked stricken. “I don’t remember _anything_. I don’t…even know _how_ I died.”

“What about a name, lets start there.”

He was quiet for a while, desperately trying to remember.

“It’s Jason, I think.”

He nodded. “I’m Nico.”

“So you’re not going to…..eliminate me?”

“No. I’m going to help you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not to proud of this one so i don't think i'll do anything else with it, but if i get enough feedback then i might consider.
> 
>    
> lastly if any of you want to send me prompts here's [my tumblr](http://demigod-of-berk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
